


The Dogs Teaching Their Lady How to Shoot Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [51]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Girls with Guns, Guns, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: req by anon on tumblr!!!
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 43





	The Dogs Teaching Their Lady How to Shoot Would Include

**mr. blonde:**

  * as u can imagine. he gets handsy at every opportunity
  * he’s an opportunist it’s in his blood ok???
  * probably gets hard during... sorry 
  * although he’s kinda playful, his features turn a little serious when he’s actually putting thought into it. as unpredictable as he is, he loves his girl and he wants her to be safe
  * vic’s actually pretty good at explaining things so you don’t have to pester him with a million questions
  * if you’re unsure, he just eggs you on-- _“s’alright, sweetheart. just do it, Daddy’s gotcha”_
  * obviously!!!!!!!!! fucking obviously he’s got you. he won’t let you get hurt doing this, and he makes sure of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don’t ask me how
  * gives you lots of cheek kisses when you get the hang of it
  * _“well done, doll-- we’re real partners in crime now, huh?”_

**mr. brown:**

  * clumsy as FUCK but that’s expected of him
  * overexplains everything. **e v e r y t h i n g**
  * are we surprised? no
  * probably knows every single fucking detail about the gun
  * spits out facts about it. i’m sorry baby but i don’t care. just teach me how to shoot <3
  * but he’s really sweet when he gets on with it, doesn’t take over or anything. like he helps you with your stance but that’s it, he knows you’re not stupid. also when he demonstrates stances in front of you he looks like a crackhead
  * when you get the hang of it he gets way too excited and cheers & applauds you its kinda very cute
  * _“baby!!!!!!!!!!!! you could-- you could literally be, like, a professional criminal now, i swear! well-- don’t do that, it’s dangerous, but-- ohmygod you’re such a natural!”_
  * motormouth strikes again

**mr. white:**

  * very gentleman and respectable™ as usual
  * he knows better than to talk to you like you’re stupid but he’s quite hands on & helpful
  * but it’s not in a patronising way. larry is a natural teacher, very kind and guiding. so he goes through it with you carefully 
  * helps you with your stances, demonstrates them in a professional way beforehand
  * when he thinks you’re ready, he stands to one side to let you practice-- _“alright, you got this, sweetie”_
  * he’s so SWEET when you get it right!!!!!! also when you get it wrong. he says mistakes are a part of learning and there’s no shame in it
  * _“great work! you did real good, honey”_

**mr. orange:**

  * ok this guy is a cop he knows guns ok
  * _“you sure you wanna learn, baby?”_
  * once you’ve convinced him he’s actually quite excited. i mean he’s a nerd why wouldn’t he enjoy teaching his girl how to defend herself???
  * he teaches you in his apartment, mostly in front of the mirror
  * it’s cute. you get to see yourself pointing the gun with him behind you, face laced with concentration.......... he a dorky cop
  * despite him being excited, freddy takes it super seriously and makes sure you get the complete hang of it. maybe you’ll even bicker a tiny bit but it’s because he wants you to be confident in yourself
  * when you’re both satisfied with it, he gets suuuper happy and proud-- “there we go, baby-- yeah, that’s it!”
  * definitely admires you when you’re practising stances and definitely finds it hot. sorry but--------------------------- is true

**mr. pink:**

  * _“baby, i don’t wanna sound like an a-hole... but why the fuck d’you even wanna know how to shoot? no way would i trust you with a gun, no offence”_
  * he flails his hands about when he explains to you
  * also he goes on about health & safety precautions beforehand even though he’s the last guy to follow them. it’s bc he cares about you tho
  * he doesn’t do it on purpose but he might talk to you like you’re an idiot
  * this results in a lot of bickering 
  * maybe even you declaring you don’t wanna learn any more because he’s acting like a fuckhead
  * but he throws his hands up and paces around, surrendering to you-- _“fine, fine, i’m sorry! i’ll just-- let me just show you instead”_
  * when he shuts his mouth and you actually see him doing it, it’s a lot easier and a lot less infuriating so in no time you get comfortable with the gun
  * he tries to mask it but he’s actually full of pride cause his girl looks so badass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok
  * _“that’s, uh... you look real professional, baby. almost as good as me”_


End file.
